


Experience is the Best Teacher

by theangrywarlock



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Awkward Sex, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism, first-time sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangrywarlock/pseuds/theangrywarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic came from a prompt. The prompt was "I want a fic where someone watches Marius and Enjolras fucking. NC-17 please. The voyeur cannot get caught." Thus, this fic. Includes first-time sex between the two most virginal characters in Les Mis, so enjoy the fumbling, the awkwardness, and the whole 'tab A and slot B' are different in experience than in theory. Courfeyrac may be the watcher, but he's not yet at the point to give, well, pointers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience is the Best Teacher

Courfeyrac was not a studious man. He had nothing against education, in fact he believed that it should be delivered to everyone equally, and that those who had it should take full advantage of it in order to aid others in receiving their own means to grow. This did not mean he had to enjoy his professors or listen to anything coming out of their mouths. When he sought education for others, he sought good education. Not what he was currently having to study for in order to pass his exams the next day.

Enjolras had asked him if he intended to study at all tonight, and Courfeyrac handwaved off the suggestion. Enjolras left it alone, but Courfeyrac couldn't forget it throughout the rest of the day. Prouvaire had once told him about lyrical dissonance.

"He speaks in a sort of musical lilt. That way, when he says something, it won't leave your head."

At the time, Courfeyrac figured Jehan was trying too hard to analyze speeches. But now? It was off-setting his billiards game. In a flurry of frustration, he finally went home and ended up going over his textbooks.

The late afternoon turned into night and Courfeyrac lit another candle while trying not to think of setting his book on fire. How did Marius do this? His friend was still settling into his room next to Courfeyrac's, and yet he often passed the nights studying and translating. It was a work ethic that left Courfeyrac rather impressed.

So when Marius' door opened and shut with a bit more force than normal, Courfeyrac couldn't help but be distracted. Perhaps Marius could study with him? Was he in a mood? Maybe he just needed to talk. Either way found Courfeyrac outside of his room and gently opening up Marius' door just in case his friend was in one of his rare temperamental phases.

He certainly did not expect to see Marius naked. He especially did not expect to see his normally austere and chaste friend, Enjolras, in such a similar state of undress.

Enjolras lay upon the bed, lounging with a lazy smile, his elbows propping up his upper body as Marius fumbled with the oil.

There was something utterly amusing about the scene, Courfeyrac decided. Enjolras was at ease, though there was the odd head tilt that indicated a bit of uncertainty. Marius was, well, Marius. Slathering some oil over his impressive erection while blushing because Enjolras' eyes were still upon him.

"Do you think that's enough?" Marius asked, hesitantly.

Enjolras nodded and beckoned him forward.

Courfeyrac longed to warn them both, but he remained rooted and silent. Amusing as the scene was, it was also titillating. He had long since surpassed his first initiation into the world of sex with a partner who had been just as much a virgin as he, and who was he to deprive these two of a learning experience.

Though he found it hard not to go to them at all when Enjolras let out a hiss of pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Marius, on his knees, Enjolras' legs wrapped around his waist, halted in his progress. "I wasn't expecting - you just, you feel so very good!"

There was such elation coupled with an unconscious sultry hint in Marius' voice that Courfeyrac couldn't help but grin. Enjolras, for all his distress, had a high threshold for discomfort, so he gestured for Marius to go on.

Marius happily complied, albeit with a touch of slowness to his pace, unwilling as he was to harm Enjolras. "Is this all right?" He asked.

Enjolras frowned and moved back against Marius. "You're larger than I thought you'd be."

"I'm-I thought I was average-sized." Unused to compliments of his nether regions, Marius tried thrusting once again.

Enjolras clenched his jaw, and Courfeyrac could recognize the sign that something was about to change. "I don't think you're doing it right."

Had Courfeyrac been in there, he could have instructed them better. The fumbling, however, was something beautiful in it of itself. It was the movements of those who wanted to be uninhibited, trying to take in as much pleasure as they could, and yet stopped at each angle due to their own lust.

Enjolras had a bit more control over said lust than Marius. "Pull out. Let me try a little with you."

Marius complied, though he made a face at the friction as he left Enjolras' body.

"Lay back."

Here, Courfeyrac could recognize the commands of his chief. The man who had led them in 1830 on the barricades. Strange how the statement of 'Plug in that hole' had different connotations here.

Enjolras took the bottle of oil from Marius and started lathering himself as he studied the situation. "Put the pillow underneath your hips."

Marius complied with all the wide-eyed, over-eager enthusiasm of a puppy. He watched Enjolras' hand and couldn't resist licking his lips.

"Now, oh." And apparently Enjolras' own self-control was sliding.

Courfeyrac wondered if Enjolras had ever bothered to masturbate. He had to have some inkling considering he was willing to try full-on sex with Marius. And yet, the look on Enjolras' face held hither-to unknown ecstasy, and Courfeyrac found himself rather entranced by the half-lidded eyes, the slightly parted lips, the look to the heavens as Enjolras' hand moved freely over himself, tugging here, rubbing there.

Marius' voice cut into the goings-on. "I'm still here. Enjolras? Enjolras!"

Enjolras blinked, his hand stilling on his erection. "Oh. Apologies."

Marius tried not to pout and failed spectacularly. Enjolras placed some oil upon his fingers and set to preparing Marius' entrance. Courfeyrac nodded in approval, though neither of them could see him. "Tell me how it feels."

"Invasive."

Enjolras added a second finger, having learned from Marius' own plight in trying to fuck him. He moved his fingers around in a circle, trying to stretch Marius' tightness.

"Are you sure this is supposed to feel good?" Marius asked. "I just feel full."

"Anatomy books have said as much."

Courfeyrac held in a scoff. If Enjolras needed advice, he only had to go to him. Then again, he couldn't quite picture his friend requesting such information from anyone.

Enjolras finally positioned himself between Marius' legs. "Keep talking to me."

"You didn't talk to me! You just made faces."

Enjolras ignored that. "Wrap your legs around my waist." Marius did so, and Enjolras slowly, gingerly, started pushing himself into Marius. When he found himself to be a little stuck, he applied some more oil and pushed himself fully inside of Marius.

"Oh dear God!" Marius cried.

"Shh," Enjolras looked up at the wall separating Marius' bedroom from the other rooms, though he didn't look at the door. "I'm going to give you some time to get used to it."

Marius only nodded as he silenced himself with the back of his wrist.

Enjolras waited a good three minutes. "Marius?"

"Mm?"

"I'm going to move now."

"Mm!"

Either not wanting to hear Marius' complaints or simply running out of patience, Enjolras set to moving, thrusting himself in and out of the other man. Courfeyrac was not privy to Enjolras' thoughts, but he did know his leader well enough to be able to read certain reactions. For instance, he saw Enjolras' gaze steady on Marius' face, watching his reactions. He sped up or slowed down, moved Marius' hips up, until something happened.

What happened was Marius' legs abruptly clinging hard to Enjolras' waist and Marius reached up and running nails down Enjolras' shoulders. "There! There!" He shouted.

Now Enjolras smiled and with that smile, his body seemed to relax. He started moving faster, keeping the angle that made Marius cry out and clutch at his pillow.

Courfeyrac could make out words that were said, but they were quiet comforting noises. Soothing tones meant not to still Marius, but to encourage his movements on the bed. Enjolras held fast to Marius' waist until Marius' cock caught his attention.

He grasped it in his hand and set to stroking.

Courfeyrac wasn't sure what he preferred more in the scene. The hard-core fucking or the expressions on both men's faces. It was rare to see Enjolras in such a state, a mix of extreme passion and heat and intense concentration on bringing as much pleasure to another as he could. Then there was Marius, who no longer looked to be the quiet and shy student, lost in a sea of sensation. Courfeyrac knew what both men were feeling at this point of time, and the desire to join them was almost overwhelming.

Marius was the first to orgasm, which he did with a shout and a whimper as Enjolras wouldn't let him turn over onto his side. Enjolras stilled his own movements as he came, his face a mask of bliss, and as he leaned over Marius, Courfeyrac desired nothing more than to embrace the two of them, congratulate them, and then perhaps move onto bigger and better things.

But he didn't.

He quietly shut the door and retreated back to his room. The moment after, the hazy post-coital affection belonged to them and them alone.

But his thoughts as he wanked that night belonged to the three of them. Perhaps later, he would indulge a bit more in his latest fantasy.


End file.
